Deseo sin Posesión
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: AU El día que Itachi se encontró bañado en la sangre de sus propios padres,sentado en la cocina, fue el primero en 12 años que una sonrisa tocó sus labios.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **_

_**El anime Naruto, no es mío, no reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de sus personajes ni hago dinero escribiendo acerca de ellos. Todo es propiedad del Sr. Kishimoto, nada mío. Gracias.**_

_**A/N**_: Hola, esta es la segunda historia de la que os hablé en la otra que estoy escribiendo, que ya se que debería completar, pero esta la tenía hace días dando vueltas en el ordenador. Espero que os agrade y que me digan que tal les parece. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. La letra tampoco es mía es del grupo Buena Fe.

Un saludo, gracias.

_**Posesión sin deseo**_

_**(...)**_

_El día que Itachi se encontró sentado en la cocina de la mansión con las manos, el rostro, el cabello y la ropa llena de sangre fue el primer día en doce años que una sonrisa de puro alivio tocó sus labios. En la casa reinaba un silencio maravilloso, en su opinión. El tic tac del reloj de la entrada marcando suavemente los segundos era todo lo que podía escuchar. Tic, tac, tic,tac... Paz._

_Se encontraba en la cocina pero no recordaba haber llegado hasta ella. Ahora estaba sentado a la mesa, trazando patrones sin sentido sobre la madera con uno de sus dedos, limpiando el exceso de sangre que había goteado al parecer de su cabello al sentarse. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa posición pero le bastaba con girarse para ver el rastro que habían dejado al entrar sus zapatos donde había pisado el charco que se extendía viscoso delante de la puerta de la propia cocina hasta donde él estaba para tener una vaga idea. _

_Dong!!_

_La campanada del reloj lo sobresaltó, resonando estruendosa en el silencio de la casa. La una. Sasuke llegaría en dos horas. Dos horas. Lo esperaría. Le diría la verdad. Sasuke lo entendería todo y Sasuke lo perdonaría. 'NO!' su mente le grita que no, que Sasuke no lo va a entender. Que no! Que Sasuke no lo quiere y que no! Sasuke jamás lo va a perdonar. Porque Sasuke no sabe nada. No se acuerda de nada._

_No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que está ahí sentado pero cuando trata de moverse algo cruje. La sangre se le ha secado encima. Tiene una hora antes de que su hermano llegue. Tiene que hacerlo todo bien. Se levanta. Tiene que darse una ducha._

_**(...)**_

Se abre el telón de una obra sencilla. Una obra que se actuará por piezas, como toda buena representación. Los protagonistas empezarán la actuación desde la última a la primera vez.

Nuestros actores no han sufrido daños permanentes durante el desarrollo de la función y esta mascarada es solo parte de alguna alocada imaginación. Aún así es difícil dejar de creer que en este mundo nuestro no pasen cosas así. Cosas que suceden a diario. Temores que se viven en la cotidianidad de una casa de muñecas. Tras la fachada de la felicidad, el horror y la miseria humana hacen que sea precario nuestro vínculo con la realidad.

Ni ricos, ni pobres ; nadie se libra de la desgracia que causa el propio ser humano a sus semejantes. La desgracia que llama a todas las puertas a veces vestida de alegría, a veces mostrando su rostro gris. Porque detrás de cada puerta hay un mundo y porque en este mundo hay muchas puertas, dejemos que se abra el...

Telón

"_ten paciencia corazón  
que es mejor a lo que veo _

_deseo sin posesión  
que posesión sin deseo"_

**Primer Acto: Hermanos. Sasuke.**

Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos. Cualquiera que conozca a la familia Uchiha sabe que tienen dos hijos. El mayor y el menor. El "hijo" y el otro.

Todos los demás que no saben de su vinculo de sangre pueden fácilmente identificarlos como hermanos. De no ser por los cuatro años de diferencia podrían incluso pasar por gemelos. De no ser por los años y porque Sasuke se esfuerza día tras día por hacer las diferencias más obvias aún.

Mientras que Itachi lleva el pelo largo y siempre, y con esto queremos decir SIEMPRE, recogido en una prístina coleta, Sasuke lo lleva corto y espigado detrás. Mientras que Itachi solo viste con trajes a medida y proyecta una imagen de poder contenido y arrogancia, su hermano usa ropas al menos dos tallas más grandes y toda lleva parches, descoloridos y desgarrones o como lo llama su madre, estéticos ripios. La actitud de Sasuke también deja mucho que desear. Siempre hosco, sombrío y con el ceño fruncido lleva consigo un aire de rebeldía sin causa que es repugnante, también según su madre, la única que de vez en cuando se preocupa por darle una segunda mirada a veces, y desde luego solo para criticarlo, porque, en opinión del propio Sasuke, su padre solo tiene un hijo y ese, no es él.

Con estas diferencias abismales parece imposible que dos personas puedan ser llamadas "hermanos", pero aunque a Sasuke lo enfurezca y a Itachi le resulte del todo indiferente, ellos lo son.

**ItachiXSasuke**

Desde que Sasuke tiene memoria, Itachi siempre ha sido el faro guía de su agitada vida. Más alto, más inteligente, más atractivo, mayor, mejor. Siempre algo más que él aunque solo fuera el estúpido parecido a su padre, que él no tiene.

Cuando Sasuke era un crío, y que él recuerde, su hermano mayor era su dios particular. Aunque Itachi jamás le dedicara una mirada interesada o no se dejara besar o abrazar por él, aquello no era importante para Sasuke porque a sus ojos aquello no era mas que una muestra de lo perfecto que Itachi podía llegar a ser. Siempre tan controlado, siempre tan distante y en ocasiones deliberadamente cruel. Itachi, cuando estaba de humor dejaba que su hermano lo siguiera a todas partes como un cachorro recién nacido, y cuando se hartaba de las miradas soñadoras simplemente lo apartaba a un lado o se iba a su habitación, la que ya no compartían desde hacía tiempo, y lo dejaba a él fuera, también como a un cachorro pulgoso. Sí, en ocasiones, Itachi, se regodeaba haciendo miserable a Sasuke, según se decía en su miseria el propio Sasuke

Unos pocos años más tarde, cuando Sasuke empezó la escuela, fue desde luego la misma que atendió su hermano y sus sueños se vieron realizados, o eso creía él. Siendo el genio que era, Itachi, consiguió que al terminar su primer año lo ascendieran de nivel, de modo que su segundo año lo inició junto a los chicos tres años mayores que él. Siendo además un campeón en artes marciales y una estatua ambulante prácticamente, lo dejaron en paz desde el primer día y su rendimiento no hizo más que acrecentarse. Por eso cuando Sasuke entró en la misma escuela, sus expectativas no eran ni muy altas ni muy buenas a ojos de los demás adultos de su familia.

Cierto era que comparado con otros niños, Sasuke, era un genio, absolutamente brillante e imbatible en el campo que fuese. El problema era que a nadie se le ocurrió otra cosa que compararlo con su hermano. Su perfecto hermano mayor.

Decir que Sasuke no superó las expectativas no le sorprendió ni a él mismo. Bien porque no lo comprendiera, bien porque vivía feliz en su ignorancia, el único que no estaba decepcionado era el propio Sasuke. Su mayor ambición en la vida era ser la sombra de su hermano, lograr que ese mismo hermano mirara en su dirección con algo que no fuese indiferencia, aburrimiento o molestia. Era difícil pero él estaba dispuesto a cambiar aquello. Bueno y si de paso su familia llegaba a quererlo, pues sería un añadido, aunque en el fondo sabía que era caso perdido, ellos no lo aceptaban y fin del asunto. No es que eso lo afectara en demasía a estas alturas. Ya no.

Pero Itachi se resistía a todos sus esfuerzos, llegando al punto de ignorarlo deliberadamente durante un mes sino dejaba de tratar de "ganar su atención" según sus propias palabras. Fue el mes más horrible de su vida, pero a quién se iba a quejar? Si su hermano decidía ignorar el espacio que él ocupaba a quien le dirigía su atención? No tenía muchos amigos, no porque no quisiera, sino simplemente porque no le interesaba nadie que no fuera Itachi. Día si, y día también Itachi, Itachi, Itachi Su cantinela mental se había vuelto obsesión debajo de sus narices y él sin percatarse. Necesitaba un camino nuevo y otro foco de pensamiento. Necesitaba un anti Itachi.

**SasukeXItachi**

Con el paso del tiempo su vida dejó poco a poco de girar en torno a Itachi. El proceso fue tan lento que al principio ni siquiera él se dio cuenta. Fueron cosas pequeñas. Detalles a los que normalmente no le prestas mucha atención. Cambios al azar. Primero fue algo tan simple como el uniforme que llevaba día tras día. Dejó de intentar que su uniforme luciera como si llevara una plancha escondida en la cartera, y cuando nadie estaba mirando, la sacara y se planchara la ropa encima. Era un comienzo. Luego pasó de llevar la corbata anudada de manera que hiciera que su glotis tratara de unirse a su espina dorsal y optó por metérsela en el bolsillo de la camisa. A fin de cuentas el reglamento exigía que se llevara con el uniforme, nunca especificó donde debía llevarse. Más adelante y a la luz de sus progresos descubrió que era inútil tratar de que su cabello se mantuviera liso en la parte trasera. Seguramente era porque no usaba la misma cantidad de saliva de vaca que su hermano. Así que una tarde sin mas ni más entró en un centro de estética corporal(una peluquería entre nos) y le pidió a la encargada que arreglase aquel nido de pájaros que él se atrevía a llamar cabello. La pobre mujer no supo si echarse a llorar o pedirle amablemente que se largara de allí. Al final hizo lo que pudo y se felicitó por un trabajo tan bien hecho. El chico se veía realmente bien cuando acabó con él... si bien un poco levantado detrás.

Demás está decir que esa noche cuando llegó a casa no tuvo el recibimiento del siglo. Ocasionalmente solo su madre estaba a la hora que él regresaba del colegio, pero Sasuke, con esa mala suya tan característica no solo se encontró con su madre, sino también con su padre y su hermano, recién regresados ambos de un viaje de la compañía. Siendo la mujer refinada que era Mikoto, su madre, solo dejó escapar una indignada exclamación de asombro y asco medianamente disimulado ante la "apariencia de delincuente" de su hijo. Su padre sin embargo se acercó a él y le ordenó que se diese una vuelta para mostrar al completo su "cambio" como tan sarcásticamente le dio a entender. Sasuke por su parte que más avergonzado no podía sentirse, una vez más se equivocó ya que siempre, se puede sentir más vergüenza y su padre acabó demostrandoselo cuando se había dado la vuelta y el tirón en el cabello recién cortado le hizo doblar el cuello hacia atrás hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Su padre nunca lo había mirado dos veces para bien o para mal, pero por primera vez Sasuke deseó que eso permaneciera así mientras Fugaku le susurraba al oído sin soltarle el pelo, las consecuencias de su "pequeño acto" según le dijo. Incapaz de levantar una mano contra su padre para defenderse sus ojos se volvieron implorantes hacia su madre que se miraba tranquilamente las nacaradas uñas. Itachi estaba fuera de dudas, ignorándolo como siempre, sus ojos no se molestaron en mirar en su dirección. Cuando de repente la presión cedió su cuerpo se inclinó desequilibrado hacia adelante. Sasuke cerrando los ojos se preparó para el impacto contra el suelo de mármol que nunca llegó. Unas manos cálidas y seguras se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y sus hombros. Sin pensarlo se apoyó con todo su peso en el cuerpo que tenía delante. Aquel olor tan suave y tranquilizador lo envolvió por un instante y Sasuke se sintió de repente como aquel que pierde algo porque lo cambia de sitio y luego no se acuerda ni siquiera de que lo perdió hasta que de repente un día lo encuentra de casualidad y se da cuenta de que a su vida le faltaba ese algo perdido para completarse. Pero el momento pasó como una brisa y supo contra quien estaba apoyado con la misma certeza que sabía que Itachi jamás se movería de su sitio para evitar que él cayera, y sin embargo allí estaba. Sin mirarlo a él, los ojos de su hermano estaban fijos en los de su padre por encima de su cabeza. Su rostro inexpresivo pero Sasuke podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y el frenético latir de su corazón. Sus manos cerradas firmemente en su sitio, su calidez filtrándose a través de las capas de ropas de ambos, Sasuke se sintió mareado de repente, confuso. De un empujón se apartó de Itachi y corrió escaleras arriba, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Las siguientes noches durante una semana, su padre lo obligó a irse a la cama a las 9pm sin cenar. Le redujo la paga y tuvo que soportar por semanas después del incidente las miradas de disgusto de su madre y la fría indiferencia de su padre. En ese tiempo Itachi ni levantó una ceja al verlo pasar. Evidentemente había agotado su cuota de amabilidad por los próximos cien años para con él.

Habiendo retomado las cosas su estatus quo, Sasuke, no se sentía con ánimos de recibir una nueva reprimenda gratuita, sin embargo aquel acto de Itachi, ni mucho menos hizo flaquear su decisión de evitar parecerse a este. Así que cuando una tarde se encontró delante de una tienda de piercings y tatuajes su rebeldía se sintió tan motivada que Sasuke prácticamente ronroneaba al entrar por la puerta. Aquello le costaría caro. Si alguien se enteraba, claro está. Siendo como era, viernes se sentía más que motivado a tomar riesgos, si al final algo salía mal, tenía todo un fin de semana para reparar cualquier daño mayor que pudiera auto ocasionarse en su propia estupidez. No más ser como Itachi No más su estúpida perfección. No más nosotros. No más él. Abriendo la puerta con decisión Sasuke se sintió más ligero nada más traspasar el umbral.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola a todos, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Quiero agradeceros a todos los comentarios. Ayudan a que se escriba más rápido. Este cap va dedicado a vosotros que os habéis tomado el trabajo de leer el anterior y en especial a Hawk Eye que espero haya recibido la respuesta que envié a su review.**

**PS: No me has dado tiempo a re editar esto ¬¬. pero amiga, gracias, yo también me di cuenta de los horrores que tenía pero la página es lenta cuando quiere y mete todo lo que quiere. No dudes por un instante en escribirme, tus reviews son geniales **

**Gracias a todos.**

**Recuerden por favor que aunque Itachi tiene entre 8 ó 10 y Sasuke 4 ó 5 son MUY maduros para su edad .**

**Presagios.**

**(...)**

**"_Cada cual reacciona cual sus sentimientos  
y no somos siempre exactamente malos  
cual no somos siempre exactamente buenos." _**

**Segundo Acto: Itachi.**

Tras subir nuevamente el telón comenzaremos el segundo acto y como siempre lo iniciaremos por el principio del fin. Por el hecho que desató la tragedia aunque en ese momento fue una alegría. Empezaremos por un nacimiento.

**Si la vida pide vía ya no hay quien la pare. **

El día que Sasuke nació, Itachi creyó que aquella cosa que chillaba como una radio descompuesta era mas bien molesta y no valía la pena su atención. A fin de cuentas, su padre había estado fuera mas de 15 días y su madre había ido y regresado del hospital y había traído aquello y le había llamado "hermano". Pero todo eso lo había hecho ella sola. A él lo habían dejado con su tío Madara durante dos días al cabo de los cuales su tío le dijo que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa para que viera la sorpresa que le esperaba. Decir que Itachi se decepcionó al ver aquello es decir poco.

Cuando llego a la habitación de sus padres, su madre que estaba pálida pero sonriente alzó de la cuna a "la cosa", que inmediatamente dejó de sonar y se sentó en la cama acunando el pequeño bulto. Al ver a Itachi le dijo al niño que se acercara y él lo hizo titubeante. Hay que comprenderlo, temía que empezara a sonar de repente. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, su madre apartó un poco mas las mantas e Itachi miró.

A sus 4 años de edad, Itachi, había visto, gracias a sus padres, muchas cosas, desde divertidas hasta agobiantes y extrañas en ocasiones pero jamás había visto nada igual a su hermano. Si que había visto otros bebés, pero ninguno como el suyo. Porque desde luego que el nuevo "hermano" era suyo. Era la criatura más perfecta que Itachi había visto. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a su madre mientras alzaba tímidamente la mano. Mikoto le sonrió y extendió los brazos alentando el gesto. Itachi apoyó un dedo muy suavemente sobre una mejilla regordeta y le pareció estar tocando seda o crema. Tan tierno!. Muy despacio dejó que su dedo se deslizara por la nariz y las cejas, maravillado por la textura y por el hecho de que el bebé tratara de seguir su dedo en su propio rostro. Cuando su mano se apartaba ya, su hermano movió una de sus manitas y le cogió de una de las hebras sueltas de cabello que le caían sobre la frente y tiró. A Itachi se le aguaron los ojos del dolor que le causó el tirón y ya iba a quejarse cuando el bebé le sonrió. Una sonrisa desdentada y llena de babas pero que logró silenciar sus protestas y simplemente sonreirle de vuelta. Cuando su padre entró más tarde en la habitación, Itachi estaba dormido junto a su madre con una mano bajo su rostro y la otra aferrando la manta que envolvía a su hermano.

**(...)**

Para cuando Sasuke contaba con un año, Itachi ya era llevado a competir en ligas regionales de deporte acumulando un trofeo tras otro y su padre no cabía en sí de orgullo. Itachi no podía más de agotamiento a veces, pero no físico, desde luego. Solo tenía 5 años, pero a tan corta edad, era un genio y por tanto su mente se agotaba con facilidad tras procesar la ingente cantidad de información que recibía con tanta rapidez. De ahí que Itachi por encima de todo odiara a su padre por ser el causante de ese caos y a su madre por no mediar en el asunto. Habiéndose leído mas de la mitad de la colección privada de su padre de libros de economía, empresa y cuanto a este se le ocurriera, su apatía no hacia más que acrecentarse día tras día. Por eso solo mostraba indiferencia, y a veces incluso frialdad con los mayores. Los causantes de todo. Por ello en su lista de prioridades había poquísimas personas, tan pocas que se contaban con los dedos de una sola mano y la primera era Sasuke.

Detrás, muy detrás para todos estaba su hermano, a su sombra. Tan atrás que ni siquiera sus padres lo veían a veces, pero no Itachi. Él vivía prácticamente para los escasos momentos que pasaba con su hermano. Cuando llegaba a casa la pequeña mota de alegría se le arrojaba encima y se abrazaba a su pierna o a su cintura para tratar de caminar a su ritmo y se reía y parloteaba de todo y de nada. A la vez, trataba de escalarlo para llegar a sus brazos. Y entonces Itachi lo dejaba y se reía de sus esfuerzos. Se reía! Él solo! Sin ayuda de nadie, se reía y se relajaba por completo como cualquier niño ,admirando las agudezas de Sasuke y sus torpes intentos de seguirle el paso y aunque él no se daba cuenta sus padres los observaban y fruncían el ceño.

Ahora Sasuke ,no tiene memoria de eso y a veces, por ello, Itachi se alegra. Se alegra porque mientras más lejos de él esté, mucho mejor. Su hermano lo odia e Itachi se alegra!

Se alegra sobre todo porque mientras Sasuke crea que él no lo quiere estará seguro, o tal vez no, pero al menos se irá de aquí si piensa que no le queda nadie que se preocupe por él y eso estará bien. Excelente.

**(...)**

Itachi no odia a su hermano y nunca lo ha odiado... o tal vez un poco, pero no mucho y no por las razones que Sasuke se imagina, o tal vez sí, pero no todas.

Sasuke cree que su hermano lo odia por su mera existencia y ese es el único punto en el que tiene razón.

Itachi odia su existencia con cada fibra de su ser, pero no lo odia más de lo que se desprecia a sí mismo. Sasuke no entiende lo que siente por él, por su único hermano. Su sangre. Sasuke, la inocente tentación.

Por eso cuando Sasuke comenzó a olvidar, Itachi encontró la solución a sus problemas. La respuesta a sus silenciosas plegarias. Pero eso no quita que se sienta abandonado por el hecho de que Sasuke haya bloqueado su memoria de ellos cuando él era mas pequeño y aunque sabe que no es un hecho consciente desprecia a Sasuke por haber tenido éxito. Ahora él tiene que vivir sujeto a la misma indiferencia que años atrás se vio forzado a emplear contra su hermano y la ironía le oprime con su sencillez.

"Dime que has sembrado y te diré que has de cosechar". Su propio tratamiento le estaba siendo impuesto con maestría y si en su mente consciente reconoce que es mejor, su voz interior hace que ahora sienta una especie de amargura mezclada con resentimiento cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Sasuke que los sabe evitar magistralmente. Pero a veces, cuando coinciden por error intencionado sus miradas, Itachi desearía que Sasuke no hubiese nacido y que sus ojos no fueran tan parecidos y que no fueran hermanos y que no se odiaran y por encima de todo eso, que no fuesen Uchihas... tal vez que ni se conocieran y así evitaría la vergüenza de ser él mismo. Pero entonces Sasuke aparta la vista y sigue con su vida llena de pequeñeces y problemas absurdos e Itachi con su existencia gris y repugnante. Porque si hay algo que Itachi no tiene ,es una vida normal y pequeña, donde todos los días se bloquean recuerdos y se sigue adelante. No, nunca para él. Él tiene su memoria en perfecto estado y la maldice una y otra vez. Porque aunque pasen los años, Itachi no sabe hacer como Sasuke, no sabe borrar sus recuerdos. NO PUEDE!.

Itachi no tiene una vida y es todo culpa de Sasuke. Solo entonces su cuerpo se pone a la par de su mente y se descubre sentado en la cocina, mirando con morbosa fascinación la cubertería que reluce inocente bajo la iluminación artificial de las lámparas fluorescentes. Tan limpia y ordenada, como su vida. Tan fría...

Pero su interés malsano se apaga poco a poco bajo el torrente de pensamientos plagados con la imagen de Sasuke. Dormido, iluminado solo por el suave resplandor de la puerta entreabierta. Sentado, junto al enorme árbol del jardín trasero. Con un libro entre las manos, absorto. Pasándose los dedos por entre los sedosos cabellos cuando está nervioso o inseguro de algo. Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior cuando está distraído. Hablando o simplemente de pie, junto a los ventanales de la planta baja. Siempre Sasuke. Solo Sasuke.

Las ansias han pasado, se han asentado dentro de su pecho y su perfecta máscara ya está bien colocada. Respira profundo y sale de allí, sin mirar atrás. Si mira... tal vez ya no baste Sasuke para salvarlos a ambos de sí mismo. Porque Itachi odia a Sasuke, pero por encima de eso, Itachi lo ama.

**(...)**

"_Como un espejismo es la felicidad;  
la ajena parece  
hermosa mucho más"_

**Tercer acto: Hace 12 años.**

Desde que Sasuke tiene un año, Itachi insiste en que duerman juntos y su madre se alegra de que Itachi acepte a su hermano hasta el extremo de dejar que este entre en su espacio casi sagrado sin mayores problemas. Que bonito color rosa tiene todo. Que mentira tan grande. Que verdad tan sutil.

Con este arreglo, se amplia la habitación y a Itachi no le importa dormir con su hermano, su cama junto a la ventana y la de Sasuke justo enfrente. Antes la cuna y luego la cama, pero siempre a la vista de Itachi.

Cuando Sasuke pasó de caminar a querer correr lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse contra Itachi provocando una caída espectacular y muchas risas de su hermano y entre otras cosas es por eso que aunque a Itachi le den una tarea tras otra no le importa que su día acabe en el suelo y con un buen golpe, porque sabe que Sasuke lo quiere. No, lo adora porque sí y no le pide nada a cambio. Nunca, ni siquiera cariño a cambio.

Compartir con Sasuke nunca ha sido un problema para Itachi. Es así y ya está. Si los juguetes están desordenados y se tiene que ir al estudio a hacer los deberes porque Sasuke no lo deja en paz, tampoco le importa y así con todo lo demás. Un año se convierte en dos y dos en tres y con ellos también Sasuke e Itachi pasan su tiempo juntos siempre que pueden. Ahora Itachi tiene 8 y Sasuke 4 y sus tareas se multiplican pero él no se queja, nunca lo ha hecho. No tiene a quien hacerlo y además, no le interesa. Quejarse es para los débiles y así se lo explica a Sasuke cuando este le pregunta por qué nunca se toma un respiro.

Su vida está siempre planificada y ordenada por sus mayores y aveces aunque se lo oculte, envidia a Sasuke porque nunca le exigen nada, pero no le exigen nada porque creen que no tiene nada que dar y entonces ya no siente envidia sino lástima de su hermano. Lástima que lastima y por eso la oculta. Porque ve que su madre ya no lo mima como cuando era más pequeño y aunque Sasuke siempre sonríe cuando Mikoto le niega un dulce o una caricia, o simplemente cuando no quiere levantarle del suelo, Itachi ve que está conteniendo las lágrimas y siente algo raro que le cosquillea en la nariz y la garganta al ver los ojos de su hermano borrosos. Pero a la vez se siente orgulloso de que Sasuke dejara atrás las extensas sesiones de llanto con solo dos años ya que él no entiende a qué viene tanto apego a sus padres.

Tal vez es que Sasuke no lo entiende, pero sus padres son una pareja perfecta en una familia perfecta con un hijo perfecto y otro...Sasuke es es ese otro que no entra en el marco familiar. Entonces Itachi va al encuentro de Sasuke y es él quien lo levanta por la cintura, como si no pesara más que una pluma y lo lleva escaleras arriba mientras Sasuke se ríe y sus padres se miran con desaprobación y se plantean darle a los hermanos habitaciones separadas y Mikoto no quiere dejarse convencer pero al final Fugaku la silencia del todo y se comienza a acondicionar otro espacio para Sasuke. Para mantener el equilibrio. Para que Itachi no se desvíe. Para que su perfecto hijo no sea un ápice menos maravilloso y se tengan que avergonzar de él. Como se avergüenzan de Sasuke por el simple hecho de que ha nacido sin un plan, sin un propósito. Por error.

**ItachiXSasuke**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Amor, amor:  
buen motivo para dos,  
espero que te alcance y que te sobre  
la paciencia y el valor"_

_**Contragolpe**_

**(...)**

_Aunque Itachi tiene una vaga idea, y Sasuke nunca se lo haya planteado de ese modo, la verdad se hace más evidente cada día. La verdad de que Sasuke es más bien un repuesto, un reemplazo, en opinión de sus padres, por si la presión es mucha e Itachi acaba rompiéndose. El plan B. Nunca algo cuidadosamente pensado. Itachi debía ser el único y por eso a veces se olvidan de Sasuke... aparentemente._

_Pero no Itachi. Itachi ve las miradas calculadoras que le dirige su padre a Sasuke. Sopesándolo. Midiéndolo, como a una inversión dudosa. Como a algo a lo que se puede sacar provecho si se explota convenientemente. Itachi lo ve todo y dice nada. Pero le enervan esas miradas frías y que no comprende tan bien como desearía._

_Él se da cuenta, Sasuke no. Sasuke solo piensa que no le gusta a los demás porque no es mayor y bueno como su hermano y lo soporta en silencio sin pensar en la negligente actitud de sus padres. Sin comprender que ha hecho mal. Sin saber por qué no lo quieren. Por qué les sienta tan mal verlo solo a él. Nunca a Itachi._

_Esto a Itachi lo repugna._

_Así pasan sus vidas y si Itachi no lo piensa mucho o no se centra en el asunto sino en sus deberes puede ignorar la hipócrita fachada de su familia y seguir adelante. Él quiere a Sasuke y eso es lo que importa, al menos a sus ojos. El genio inocente. El niño adulto. Las crueldades simples de la existencia pacífica de cada reunión familiar. Oh! Ironías de la vida._

**(...)**

El día que Itachi se da cuenta de que Sasuke tiene lastimadas las manos y la boca, ya ha pasado casi un mes de las primeras lastimaduras que Sasuke se ha empeñado en ocultar y lo ha conseguido hasta esta tarde que Itachi le levanta la barbilla y nota el enrojecimiento alrededor de su boca.

Itachi no se hubiera fijado de no haber entrado en el baño compartido sin avisar y haber visto a su hermano subido a sus escalones tratando de alcanzar el bit médico de la repisa superior. No es que Itachi sea poco observador pero como Sasuke ha estado tan contento últimamente, dejándolo trabajar y estudiar a sus anchas se ha desocupado un poco de él. A veces, Itachi solo le veía a la hora de dormir ya que él prefería cenar en la habitación. Generalmente dando bocados a la comida por encima de su laptop.

Por eso, tras haber llegado temprano de la escuela y sin mucho ánimo de trabajar había ido directamente a su habitación Su madre no llegaría a casa hasta las 7 al menos, ya que pasaba las tardes en alguno de sus muchos clubes. No teniendo mucha hambre no había pasado por la cocina. Su padre estaría en su estudio, como siempre e ir a verlo implicaría que le diera algo que hacer. Así que habiendo llegado al cuarto y viendo luz en el baño no tuvo que preguntarse donde estaba Sasuke.

De ahí que viera a su hermano tratando de llegar tan alto él solo.

Cuando Itachi le pregunta donde se ha lastimado y Sasuke sonríe y enrojece, Itachi sabe que le dirá una mentira. Sasuke siempre se pone rojo al mentir y hoy no es la excepción. Se ha caído, le dice a Itachi. No quería molestar a los sirvientes que pululan por la mansión.

Itachi lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando Sasuke le asegura que no es nada y que si le puede dar el bit ya que ha llegado, Itachi lo hace y le ayuda a ponerse crema en los bordes de los labios y las manos.

Sasuke se deja hacer y le sonríe tontamente durante el proceso e Itachi le vuelve a preguntar, esta vez donde se ha caído y Sasuke dice que jugando y que no se acuerda y las marcas en sus mejillas son marcas de dedos pero Itachi lo deja pasar y se promete estar más atento alrededor de su hermano para ver donde se cae la próxima vez. Porque el _sabe_ que habrá una próxima vez. Lo que no sabe es por qué ni cómo lo sabe pero es su sentido "Sasuke" el que le está enviando señales de alerta y no está seguro de si ignorarlo o no.

Sasuke mientras tanto está hablando sin parar y preguntándole por su día, por la escuela y por todo y nada en general. Itachi permanece en silencio y lo observa gesticular mientras habla. Lo observa como se acomoda el pelo una y otra vez. Sin decir nada hasta que Sasuke se calla y se queda mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Mirando sin ver. El silencio se extiende y ninguno parece dispuesto a romperlo.

Itachi quiere sacudir a su hermano y obligarlo a que le diga la verdad y Sasuke quiere salir de allí. Ahora. Antes de que su hermano se enfade con él. Es desconcertante, como sin saberlo los dos comparten ese tipo de vínculo que es inconsciente y que no entienden bien, pero que está ahí y casi adivinan lo que el otro siente. Casi, y Sasuke se alegra de que solo sea una adivinanza afortunada. Porque si Itachi se entera de lo que está pensando ahora se acabaría el juego y ya no le prestarían atención a él y lo dejarían atrás, como siempre. Nadie puede saber nada. Nunca.

Itachi al fin se impacienta y le pide una respuesta y que no le mienta, por favor, y Sasuke ve sus temores hacerse realidad y el miedo a la soledad habla por él cuando le grita a su hermano que lo deje en paz y que lo odia. Por ser así-le dice- por ser mejor y porque todo el mundo lo quiere. A sus 4 años, Sasuke, casi cinco, un niño como él no es malo, ni cruel, simplemente sincero y ve lo que sucede a su alrededor y al fin le pone nombre a aquello grande y feo que le oprime el pecho cada vez que alguien alaba a su hermano y a él no le dirigen una mirada. Celos. Celos horribles y dañinos.

Lo odia, lo odia mucho y se va de la habitación y corre escaleras abajo hacia el jardín trasero donde hay un columpio y un árbol se cayo hace un año. Su refugio. Y esta vez no llora. No piensa en nada. Solo se alegra de haber visto la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro odiado de su hermano. Al fin una expresión!

Itachi se queda inmóvil, sorprendido y dolido ante semejante explosión. Por qué? Por qué contra él? No se da cuenta Sasuke de que él lo quiere? No lo ha hecho bien? Él siempre...- Pero se queda en blanco. Le duele el pecho un poco y se mira sorprendido la mano que tiene apoyada sobre la rodilla. Está húmeda. Pero agua de donde?...oh! Si! Está llorando.

**(...)**

Dan las ocho en el reloj de la entrada cuando Mikoto llega a la mansión y ordena que guarden sus compras. En media hora se servirá la cena.

Entra en casa y el silencio la sorprende ligeramente. Normalmente hay más algarabía a esta hora en el salón. Pero no atina a ver qué es lo que falta.

Fugaku está en su estudio cuando ella llama a la puerta y entra a saludarlo. Su esposo presenta la viva imagen de la relajación y le contesta incluso plácidamente a sus mundanas preguntas, Mikoto está encantada. Itachi?-en su habitación, es la respuesta y hacia allí se dirige la madre.

Escaleras arriba, enderezando fotos y moviendo adornos por el camino. Hay que hablar con la servidumbre.

La puerta está cerrada y llama suavemente no vaya a ser que moleste a su hijo. No recibe respuesta, o no la escucha así que abre y lo ve, pero no como esperaba. Itachi no está trabajando en algo o leyendo, está dormido y Mikoto se sorprende al ver a su hijo en una posición tan desacostumbrada a esta hora.

Su cuerpo está mitad en el suelo, mitad en la cama, como si no esperase que el sueño lo venciese. Pero el asombro de su madre no es por eso. Oh no! Sobre el regazo de Itachi está Sasuke, también dormido, abrazado a la cintura de su hermano con el rostro enterrado en su pecho y sus manos cerradas pero relajadas sobre su camisa. La expresión en el rostro de Itachi es tan serena que Mikoto no los despierta a pesar de la posición incómoda en que están. Son niños, no les dolerá mucho el cuello al despertar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la madre se encuentra sonriendo ante la visión que presentan sus hijos. Sin burla, sin ánimo de regañarles. Cuando los cubre con una manta, Itachi se remueve y sus manos se cierran alrededor de Sasuke automáticamente antes de que abra los ojos y mire alarmado con somnolencia a su madre que le sonríe. Itachi no le devuelve la sonrisa, simplemente se acomoda en el suelo y se abraza a Sasuke mientras sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar. Mikoto solo se queda un minuto más y cuando sale apaga la luz que se había quedado encendida.

Itachi suspira al fin y le dice a Sasuke muy bajo que ya se ha ido, y el niño le dice que sí, que lo sabe y que si se pueden quedar así un poco más. En la oscuridad, Itachi sonríe y los dos se acomodan bien juntos bajo la manta.

**TBC...**

_A/N: Hola a todos, este es el último capítulo hasta dentro de una semana que regreso de las vacaciones. El próximo lo subo el día 21.Dejadme una review y sed pacientes conmigo. Gracias. Espero que os guste._


End file.
